Sucesos Inesperados
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Tori esta en su segundo baile con todos sus amigos, pero varias cosas que no tenia planeada, le cambiaran la vida por mucho tiempo.


DISCLAIMER: Ni la serie ni los personajes de victorious me pertenecen, son de Dan

Es mi primer fic, se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios buenos, malos, constructivos y de mas, pero... tambien tengan piedad por favor :)

* * *

_Sucesos Inesperados_

No podía creerlo, era el segundo baile que organizaba Hollywood Arts y lo estaba haciendo en una discoteca. Me la estoy pasando muy bien con André, Cat, y Robbie, mientras Jade y Beck se encontraban alejados platicando de cualquier cosa que en este momento no me interesa demasiado. Todo es genial, hay muy buena música, buen ambiente y hay barra libre en las bebidas, aunque procuro no tomar demasiado, pues aun tengo que llegar a mi casa y no creo que sea buena idea llegar como una cuba. El tiempo transcurre y la euforia aumenta, debido a que la discoteca está un poco cerrada y hay mucha gente bailando el calor empieza a aumentar, pero eso no nos detiene a nosotros ni a nadie más que se encuentre bailando. Cerca de las 12:30 de la noche nos detenemos ya porqué todos estamos muy cansados, estamos todos algo sudados y en lo personal me matan las piernas. Nos sentamos junto a una mesa que está al lado de una especie de balcón cerca de unas escaleras que van al piso inferior.

**-Me duelen las piernas, estoy muy cansada, tengo mucha sed. **Empieza a chillar Cat en cuanto se sienta en la silla mientras se soba las piernas.

**-Ven, vamos por una bebidas yo te invito. **Comento Robbie mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja.

**-Yay, si, vamos, vamos, vamos… **Grita Cat mientras agarra a Robbie del brazo y se lo lleva a rastras.

André y yo nos reímos un poco al ver la escena mientras vemos como bajan las escaleras y desaparecen entre la multitud en busca de la bebida de Cat. André y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y vamos al balcón a recárganos un poco, ahí empezamos a platicar sobre cualquier tontería graciosa mientras llegan los chicos. Es entonces cuando lo siento, un buen golpe, pero en si el golpe es lo de menos.

_**Me han dado una tremenda nalgada…**_Pienso.

Quizá en cualquier otra situación lo que probablemente hubiera hecho es hacer un berrinche y dejar que los chicos se encarguen del cabrón que lo hizo; pero esta vez no… Aunque solo fue una fracción de segundo pude sentir como en el golpe también se atrevió a apretarme la nalga, pero eso no es todo, lo que realmente me enfurece es que estoy segura que durante la nalgada algunos de sus dedos se colaron debajo de mi vestido y alcanzaron a tocar algo de mí. En milésimas de segundos imagino cientos, miles de cosas, una es de que quizá la idea de agacharme, aunque sea muy poco, para poder recargarme en el balcón, mientras uso un vestido strapple corto y ajustado (cuando tienes un buen trasero) en un lugar cerrado y lleno de gente sea buena idea. Recuerdo unas de las pocas cosas que Trina hizo por mí, como darme unas leves lecciones de defensa personal (lástima que me usaba a mí como ejemplo). Regreso a la realidad de golpe y lo primero que hago es, agarrar el brazo del tipo aun cuando estoy volteada y comienzo a girarme para agarrar impulso y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. Al voltearme logro ver su piel pálida, su cabello ondulado, negro con mechones azules y sus ojos color aceituna. Es el momento en el que me detengo y reacciono de quien es.

"**JADE!" **Grito expresando una combinación de sorpresa, alivio y enojo.

"**¿Qué sucede vega? ¿Te asustaste?" **Decía en un tono engreído mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"**C- claro que no…" **Empiezo a tartamudear nerviosa **"Jade… estuve a punto de darte un golpe en la cara." **Le digo a forma de regaño.

"**Uh… ¿enserio?, yo estaba bastante segura que lo disfrutarías Vega." **Dice mientras se acerca lentamente hacia mí, demasiado cerca.

Por alguna razón me es inevitable sonrojarme y murmurar un simple "no" por el acercamiento de Jade, me aturdían sus ojos, que mientras se acerca, se vuelven oscuros, su piel pálida tiene un toque rosado por el ambiente algo caliente, y sus labios… es inevitable que mi mirada caiga en ellos y se queden ahí… se ven tan… apetecibles. Entro en razón y giro mi cabeza ante mis deseos incoherentes y la sacudo un poco para aclarar mi mente. Empiezo a creer que el poco alcohol en mi sangre está teniendo un gran efecto.

"**Jade… ¿de casualidad estas borracha?" **Pregunto por qué es lo único que se me ocurre para que se comporte así.

"**¿Acaso me veo, me escucho o huelo como una?"** Responde en tono burlón imitándome.

En sus palabras trataba de buscar algo que me delatara que ella estaba ebria pero no, también estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder olerla pero tampoco había algún indicio de que Jade estuviera fuera de sus casillas a causa del alcohol. Entonces ella me saca de mis pensamientos al abrazarme y sujetarme de la cintura. Quedamos totalmente de frente, viéndonos a los ojos, le noto una sonrisa en su rostro y estoy segura que es porque puede notar lo nerviosa y ruborizada que estoy.

"**Jade… no deberías estar haciendo esto…" **Trato de decir, para ser callada con un beso en los labios.

Me estoy muriendo de pena, noto como me empiezan a temblar las rodillas, como la cabeza me da vueltas, también comienza a aumentar mi ritmo cardiaco y empiezo a sudar más de lo que ya lo hacía. Aunque sé que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, no me resisto. Cuando al fin nos separamos es porque ya nos falta el aire a las dos, es entonces cuando reacciono sobre lo que estamos haciendo y trato de separarnos pero Jade me agarra con más fuerza y no puedo liberarme.

"**Jade ¿Porque estás haciendo esto? ¿Y donde esta Beck?"** Pregunto nerviosa recordando que ella estaba con él.

"**Dijo de algo de ir al baño y después por unas bebidas… algo así, no lo sé y no me importa." **Dice un poco enojada.

Me quedo paralizado al ver como su rostro se vuelve a acercar al mío y me dice al oído **"Pero ahora estoy contigo Vega, y es lo único que me importa."**

Su aliento en mi oído hace que un gran escalofrió recorra desde mi nuca hasta la planta de mis pies, siento que en cualquier momento podría caer desmayada. Suelto algo que podría llegar a considerarse gemido. Se aleja y noto que se le forma una sonrisa picarona en esos labios tan hermosos, tan sensuales que ahora mismo quisiera tener en…

_**¡NO, NO, NO! Pero en qué demonios estoy pensado…**_– Sacudo mi cabeza para despejarme de esas ideas.

Veo a mi alrededor y noto que aunque la mayoría de las personas a nuestro alrededor sigue en la fiesta y en sus propios problemas, algunas personas han estado viendo nuestra escenita, no hay señas de Cat y Robbie y André solo está parado ahí como… entonces caigo en cuenta de que André seguía aquí sin hacer nada más que solo observar como estoy atrapada en los brazos de Jade.

"**ANDREE!" **Grito tratando de sonar enojada pero se escuchan algunos sollozos.

Jade afloja un poco el agarre (pero no lo suficiente para salir corriendo) y le suelta una mirada de furia, en la que si las miradas mataran, el quizá ya estuviera mas muerto que nada.

"**André… Ayúdame por favor…" **Le digo en tono de suplica tratando de hacer unos ojos de perrito para que me ayude a salir de esta situación.

Probablemente después tendría que ir a visitarlo al hospital por todas las cosas horribles que le hará Jade, pero no me importa, lo que quiero ahora es salir corriendo y huir de ella. André levanta la mano tratando de decir de algo, pero es rápidamente interrumpido por ella.

"**Lárgate… AHORA!" **Le ordena a gritos, mientras señala las escaleras con una mano y me sostiene con el otro.

El se asusta y no sabe qué decir, solo se limita a sacar su celular y hacer como si le hubieran hablado: **"¿Qué dices abuela? ¿Qué quieres que vaya a ver si está lloviendo en la casa? Claro, no hay problema, voy enseguida."**

Y se va no sin antes regresarme a ver y encogerse de hombros, y al marcharse se va con todas mis esperanzas. Jade se queda mirando hasta que desaparece y cuando estoy segura que ninguna de las dos puede verlo, ella vuelve a sujetarme de la cintura.

"**Así que… ¿En que estábamos…? Ah sí, ya recordé…" **Dice para después comenzar a besarme lentamente en el cuello.

Cada beso que me da hace recorrer un escalofrió tremendo por toda mi espalda, noto como se me pone la piel de gallina, mi temperatura corporal que ya de por si era caliente aumenta hasta que esta por los cielos, siento como mi entrepierna empieza a tener cosquillas, mi respiración empieza a ser jadeante y a veces lanzo uno que otro gemido, que por lo que siento en la sonrisa que se le forma en cada beso, se que le gusta. Realmente no sé cómo actuar ya frente a esta situación, una parte de mi quiere pelear, tratar de huir de ella, pero otra parte quiere que esto siga y siga, que nunca termine. Antes de que yo misma me dé cuenta, mis músculos empiezan a relajarse y me vuelvo más sumisa, o sea, que no quiero que se detenga.

-**Vaya, ya era hora… **Me dice al detenerse y hablarme suavemente al oído.

Realmente quiero, necesito continuar, siento que si me detengo ahora mismo mi cabeza podría explotar. Pero incluso así, no podría continuar, o por lo menos no en este lugar, porque hay demasiada gente que podría ver, sin contar las que ya nos observan, y la verdad, me da mucha vergüenza.

"**Jade… Por favor…" **Dije entre gemidos **"No aquí… todos… todos están viendo"**

Jade lentamente se aparta un poco de mi y observa mi rostro suplicante, me observa un momento con una sonrisa que la hace ver muy adorable a pesar del brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, podía sentir como su agarre era firme pero sus manos y su cuerpo se sentían suaves.

"**De acuerdo… PERO YA!"** Dice con la lujuria volviendo a sus ojos.

Todo lo que sucede a continuación se me hace muy confuso, siento que mientras avanzo a rastras siendo jalada por Jade, todo se vuelve oscuro, de vez en cuando oigo su voz y la mía como si estuviéramos hablando, pero no la entiendo, ni siquiera me entiendo a mí misma. Cuando creo que vuelvo a estar consciente de mi misma noto que estamos en una habitación, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es que estamos en un motel de segunda o algo así, pero no, en un momento capto que estamos en mi casa, en mi habitación, donde el cuarto de mis padres está a unos cuantos metros. No sé cómo le habrá hecho ella para que mis padres no sospecharan nada, pero solo puedo articular una pregunta:

"**¿Por qué mi casa? ¿Porque mi habitación?"**

Se me queda viendo con atención un momento hasta que finalmente responde:

"**Porque como pensé que en tu cuarto te cambias cuando sales bañarte y estoy segura que te miras al espejo desnuda, no te daría tanta pena." **Dice como si nada y encogiéndose de hombros.

Si en la disco estaba ruborizada por como actuaba Jade y como nos observaba la gente, aquí estoy más roja que un tomate. Como diablos podía saber eso, que aquí vengo a cambiarme cuando me termino de duchar, que observo mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo.

"**¿¡Y TU COMO DEMONIOS SABES ESO!?" **Le pregunto aterrada.

"**Vos me lo acabáis de confirmar, Vega." **Me dice con el acento español que usa para burlarse de mí, mientras ríe y esboza una sonrisa picara.

Como si de verdad le encantara verme ponerme roja, otra vez me pasa, le encanta verme sonrojada. Después de soltar una risita de victoria me empuja contra mi cama y cuando estoy tirada en ella, se avienta encima de mí. Empezamos con los besos, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, estos son más intensos, siento como su lengua tiene una lucha encarnizada con la mía por el dominio. Aunque es la primera vez que beso a una mujer, y todavía de esta forma, no me dejo ganar tan fácil, es penoso todavía, pero lo disfruto. Ella se levanta y de una forma que me sorprende, se quita el vestido que tenía en un santiamén y lo avienta a la esquina de la habitación. Me levanta y empieza a quitarme a mí lentamente el vestido y después lo avienta a otra parte de la habitación. Noto que se me queda viendo a mi parte baja y comienza a reírse burlona.

"**¿Que te sucede?" **Le pregunto por qué no entiendo su cambio de actitud tan drástico.

"**¿Enserio Vega…? Bragas de ositos…" -**Dice mientras trata de contener la risa.

De verdad que no entiendo esta mujer, desde el primer día de escuela Jade ha hecho de mi vida un tormento, después viene diciendo que quería probar conmigo y ahora se está burlando de mí. Cuando estoy punto de protestar algo, ella pone un dedo enfrente de mis labios en señal de que me calle.

"**Eres una niña tonta ¿lo sabías?" **Me dice luego de poner sus manos en mis hombros **"Pero te prometo que después de esto serás toda una mujer…"**

Sus palabras me dejan sorprendida, después de verme directamente a los ojos por tres segundos mientras esboza una sonrisa picara me vuelve a empujar contra la cama; como si de verdad le encantara tratarme como un objeto en vez de persona. Ella va a lo que va, se echa encima de mí y comienza a darme de besos, empezando desde debajo de la oreja bajando hasta el cuello y a acariciar mi muslo derecho, de arriba hacia abajo, lenta y suavemente. Todo mi cuerpo empieza estremecerse. Después dirige su mano hacia mi entrepierna y comienza a frotar, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de un lado a otro.

"**Prepárate"** me dice **"voy a entrar…"**

Me quedo pensando a que se referirá, cuando siento que Jade hace a un lado la parte baja de mi braga y comienza a meter dos de sus dedos en mi vagina… MI DIOS! La sensación de como ella usa sus dedos es extremadamente maravillosa. Mis gemidos comienzan a ser cada vez más notorios, pero no me importa. Entre oleada y oleada de placer, lo único que puedo ver es a Jade concentrada en lo que esta haciendo, y no quiero que se desconcentre por nada del mundo. Pero lo hace, se levanta y comienza a quitarse su ropa interior… veo partes de su cuerpo que nunca creí poder ver, tanta piel pálida y hermosa. Verla así de esa forma hace que me empiece a calentar y que mi entrepierna se humedezca más.

"**Anda, quítate tu también esas niñerías, que para esto no las vas a necesitar."**

Obedezco y comienzo a quitarme lo que me queda de ropa. Siento vergüenza estar desnuda frente a una persona, más si se trata de una mujer y mucho mas tratándose de Jade. Instintivamente me llevo un brazo hacia los pechos y el otro a cubrir mi parte baja. Jade agarra mis brazos y comienza a negar con la cabeza para que dejara de hacerlo.

"**Vamos, recuéstate cerca de la orilla que vamos a seguir…"**

Lo único que hago es obedecer, ella se coloca en cuclillas en el suelo, para después abrirme de piernas. El hecho de que sea consciente de que ella puede ver todo mi centro hace que me den ganas de cubrirme pero resisto la tentación de hacerlo. Después de unos momentos de estar contemplando mis partes, suelta:

"**¿Sabes Vega? No se que esta mas húmedo, si mi boca que se esta haciendo agua, o tu perfecto y delicioso coño."**

Antes de que pueda decir algo por ese comentario, la lengua de Jade comienza a trabajar alrededor de mis labios de una manera tan majestuosa que hasta pongo los ojos en blanco, es la sensación más maravillosa que he sentido en mi vida, después pasa a mi clítoris, el cual con la excitación creo que ya es mas notable, lo empieza a lamer y chupar, después introduce sus dedos medio e índice en mi vagina mientras sigue jugando con mi clítoris. Siento que la locura se va a apoderar de mí. Ahora ella lo esta mordiendo ni muy fuerte ni muy suave y masajeando lo que creo que es mi Punto G, porque cada vez que roza sus dedos en mi paredes vaginales, es como miles de toques eléctricos, que me vuelven loca. Cuando siento que ya estoy a punto de correrme comienza a bajar el ritmo hasta detenerse completamente. Se levanta, se dirige hacia su bolso y comienza a buscar algo.

"**¿Porque diablos te detienes ahora?"** Le pregunto tanto enojada como confundida

"**Porque eso solo era el comienzo, y esto…" **Dice mientras se voltea y veo que tiene una especie de arnés y un consolador en cada mano. **"…esto, es el plato fuerte."**

Me quede un poco pasmada pensando en porque Jade tendría algo así en su bolso. Así que le pregunto **"Dime… ¿Desde cuándo tienes esas cosas en tu bolso?"**

"**Desde el momento en que decidí que quería follarte duramente y hacerte mía." **Dice mientras se acomoda el arnés alrededor de su cadera y coloca el consolador sin inmutarse demasiado por mi pregunta.

"**OKEEYY… y exactamente ¿Desde qué momento?"**

"**Hoy en la mañana… no me pude resistir después de ver cómo caminabas meneando el culo. Yo solo pensé que lo hacías apropósito…" **Lo dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Muchas ideas vienen a mi cabeza, solo para ser interrumpidas por las palabras de Jade, ordenándome que me dé la vuelta y me ponga a cuatro patas. Tenía el arnés con el consolador puesto y lubricado. No me sorprendí demasiado cuando lo vi en su mano, pero ahora que ya lo tiene colocado y listo, siento un poco de nervios y una leve presión en el pecho…

"_**Aunque, creo que, la presión la sentiré en otro lado**_**…" **Bromeo un poco para mí misma a pesar de la situación en la que me encuentro.

Después de quedarme unos instantes sin moverme, hago lo que me dijo que hiciera. Lentamente, avergonzada, me pongo en posición, ella se acerca y me dice **"Así que dime, con cuidado o duro…" **Puedo casi sentir el deseo y la lujuria en su voz. Trato de articular una frase o palabra, pero soy interrumpida. "**Duro será entonces…"**

Pienso que en realidad estaba bromeando, pero cuando menos me lo espero, siento el "objeto" introducirse dentro de mí, lento, pero fácilmente, quizás por el lubricante… O quizás por mí misma, no lo sé. Poco a poco lo introduce hasta que llega a lo más profundo de mí ser, me duele, pero el placer lo supera por kilómetros. Jade comienza su movimiento de "vaivén" despacio, pero aumenta la velocidad y la fuerza conforme el tiempo transcurre. Al principio estaba jadeando, disfrutando los mil placeres que sentía, para después tener que apretar las sabanas y morderme el labio inferior, tratando de no gritar como una loca, porque aun no sé, siquiera si mi familia está aquí, aunque creo que eso ya dejo de importarme algo desde hace un buen rato.

"**¿TE GUSTA? EH! ¿TE GUSTA?" **Me gruñe mientras me da de fuertes nalgadas.

No pude más y solté gritos de placer, sin importarme que alguien los escuchara. Entre mis gritos, el movimiento y los ruidos de la cama que habían comenzado por el mismo, pude notar una leve risita. Creo que los sonidos provenientes de mi le sirvieron de respuesta. Me doy cuenta que me estoy volviendo una maldita masoquista, a la que le gusta que la maltraten y la dominen… Pero solo si se trata de Jade, de nadie más. NADIE!

Ella vuelve a detenerse, pero antes de que piense siquiera en contestar, me dice que me acueste en la cama bocarriba. Su tono de voz cambio, seguía siendo un poco mandón pero combinado con algo que no logro descubrir. Simplemente lo dejo pasar y hago caso de su petición, me acuesto y ella se me queda viendo, de arriba hacia abajo, como si observara cada parte de mi ser. Se coloca encima de mí y yo instintivamente coloco mis piernas alrededor su cadera, ella solo asiente con una sonrisa. Y comienza nuevamente a darme de estocadas, aunque sin ningún tipo de comienzo lento y suave. Después recarga su peso en un brazo, para masajearme el seno izquierdo y frotar mi pezón. A eso súmenle que se inclina para comenzar a besarme. Todo esto sin perder el ritmo, no sé cómo diablos le hace, pero sigue sorprendiéndome cada vez que el tiempo transcurre. La locura, el placer, la lujuria, todo se va apoderando poco a poco de mí. Jadeo, lanzo gritos y gemidos, me sacudo como una loca poseída, pero si se detuviera ahora mismo, creo que sería capaz de matarla.

Siento como los calambres comienzan a volver y Jade mágicamente lo nota. Ella se levanta y dice: **"Es hora de acabar con esto…" **Y comienza a elevar la velocidad y fuerza del meneo de sus caderas. Siento como la punta del consolador llega hasta la parte más profunda de mi vagina, dando de golpes por todos lados y lo único que puedo hacer es apretar las sabanas de mi cama con los dedos de mis manos y lo de los pies, haciendo caras de placer que estoy segura a ella le encantan. Es entonces cuando llega, el orgasmo más grande que he tenido en mi vida, arqueo la espalda y volteo los ojos hacia tras por la grandiosa sensación que me causo esto. Trato de recordar algo que me haya hecho sentir lo mismo tiempo atrás pero no hay nada. Ella al igual que yo, quedo cansada y empapada en sudor, hasta llega a verse de un manera muy caliente. Ella saca el juguete de mí y un chorro pequeño de un líquido entre blanco y transparente sale y cae en su abdomen. Me siento apenada al principio, pero ella solo se ríe, se quita el arnés y lo avienta un lado de la habitación, junta todo lo que puede del líquido con sus dedos y se los lleva a la boca. Se acuesta conmigo, toma mi rostro con sus manos y me da un beso profundo y largo. Me siento totalmente en las nubes, todas mis preocupaciones que tenía desaparecieron. Cuando nos separamos comienza a llamarme…

"**Vega…"**

Siento como si mi vista se comenzara a nublar

"**Vega…"**

Me seguía sintiendo en el paraíso.

"**VEGA…!"**

Volvería a repetir este momento una y otra y otra vez…

"**Maldita sea Vega, reacciona"** Decía una Jade bastante molesta.

Sacudo la cabeza un momento para despejarme las ideas y es cuando noto varias cosas: oigo música, hay mucha gente alrededor, André está al lado mirando sorprendido y le estoy sosteniendo una mano Jade mientras la otra está en posición para dar un puñetazo.

"**Y bien, ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?"** Me pregunta ella con tono engreído, levantando una ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

No sé qué demonios acaba de pasar. No sé si tuve alguna especie de premonición del futuro o una alucinación, solo sé que esta chica es rara y me da miedo, si que hago lo que creo mejor. Corro… corro lo más rápido que me pueden dejar estos tacones que traigo y el montón de gente que se me va cruzando, dejándola a ella y a André detrás. Me dirijo al baño de chicas, allí voy directamente a los lavabos a lavarme la cara sin preocuparme demasiado por el maquillaje. Entonces oigo que se cierra la puerta con seguro y veo a Jade parada en frente de ella. Me asusto y me pego contra la pared.

"**¿Q-Que diablos estás haciendo aquí?" **

"**No es exactamente el lugar que tenía en mente, pero bueno, cualquier lugar sirve"** Comenta mientras avanza lentamente hasta colocarse enfrente de mi

"**Contéstame!"** Le ordeno

Ella solo sonríe, cuando dice **"adivina"** y me da un beso en la boca que me toma por sorpresa.

* * *

DEDICATORIAS: quiero dedicar mi primer fic a dos personas importantes para mi aquí en fanfiction:

**Ouroboros-Life: **Un escritor a quien también considero un amigo y mi maestro :P, soy un admirador de tus historias, eres de los pocos escritores que siempre estoy deseando poder ver una de tus maravillosas historias, espero que me des tu valiosa opinion respecto a esta historia que siempre sera bienvenida, sin importar si es critica buena o mala

**lucerito-95: **me digo a mi mismo, porque no agradecerte aquí también que me introdujeras en el maravilloso mundo del fanfiction, asi que wey muchas gracias de lo mas profundo de mi ser :D


End file.
